


Poems That I May Turn Into Songs

by IdiotInATrenchcoat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotInATrenchcoat/pseuds/IdiotInATrenchcoat





	Poems That I May Turn Into Songs

April.

It looks like a bright blue, which is the colour of the sky.  
It feels like slightly grainy silk,  
It sounds like birds chirping,  
Which smells like the rain after it falls,  
Tasting like a crisp, but muted apple.

A rainy month, highlighted by the sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September

Orange.  
The colour of oranges and ripe pumpkins,  
It feels rough and grainy on top of a smooth leaf.  
The name echoes in my mind,  
Sounding of Autumn walks on crunching leafs,  
Smelling of crisp air on the bike to school,  
Tasting of sugar on pie crust.

The month of school and a new year.


End file.
